Don't Ya Worry, I'll Be Right Here
by RexieCakes
Summary: Set right after "There's Your Trouble" Frankie and Grace bond after Frankie is brought to tears, due to Zoe and the other cheer members. Now after she quits, she spills the information about what the team has been doing, but how will this all turn out? And will Frankie get hurt during all of this? Maybe with Grace beside her she won't.
1. Chapter 1

Frankie ran. She ran. She ran down the hallways as fast as she could. Tears. They poured from her eyes, they poured.

The girl began to get out of breath, just as she heard a voice yell "FRANKIE!"

"Oh lord no... Not here. Zoe mustive sent her to kill me!" Frankie thought, darting out of the school's front doors.

All of a sudden the girl realized something; she'd need a ride home...

"Fuck..." Frankie mumbled, as she stopped running, stopping right in the middle of the school's parking lot.

"FRANKIE!"

Frankie turned to see Grace running towards her.

"Gr-Grace! STOP!" Frankie snapped, backing away a little.

"Excuse me?" Grace asked, stopping right in front of the younger girl.

"You heard me!" Frankie snapped again. "STOP!"

"Stop? Stop what!?" Grace questioned.

"Stop trying to kill me!" Frankie replied, as she tried to hold back more tears.

"You think Zoe sent me to do something, huh? Well she didn't. I'll have you know that I saw you running the halls, and wondered what was wrong," Grace responded.

"I... I quit the cheer team. Because I couldn't bring myself to sent nudes. Zoe said I had betrayed her and the others. Even this stupid and mean junior named Jack, she even said I betrayed them too!" Frankie cried.

"Oh..." Grace said slowly.

"And she said that the news of me not sending nudes, was brought to her attention," Frankie added. "Who the hell would even know, that I wasn't doing such a thing..."

"Maybe me?" Grace questioned.

"Wait you!? YOU TOLD HER!?" Frankie growled.

"She was venting to me, about you guys not agreeing with her, and I told her maybe you would if she stopped being a bitch, but then you came up and she told me ho she was confused that you didn't want to send the pics, when you were doing it in the first place, then I said you weren't, because I knew. Due to the accounts and everything I helped you ladies with," Grace explained. "But, Frankie. I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd do that,"

"Y-You are?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah. Zoe is bitch. So are the others on her team," Grace squeaked.

"Indeed," Frankie agreed, as tears began to spill from her eyes once again.

"Come here," Grace whispered, opening her arms.

Within a second, Frankie was being held by Grace, while she cried into her shoulder.

"Just let it out," Grace said softly.

Frankie sobbed heavily, her head spinning at the exact same time.

"I-I..." Frankie managed to choke out.

"You what?" Grace asked, still hugging and holding Frankie close.

"I need to get a ride home. Here I'ma call my mom and-"

"No,"

"Huh?"

"No. Don't call your mom. I'll walk you home," Grace said.

"Why?" Frankie wondered.

"Because walking helps with stress, plus I want to make sure I can be by your side, at least for a little while longer," Grace replied.

"Okay," Frankie said.

And so the two girls walked away from their school, then headed into town, where they waked side by side, talking about Zoe and the team.

Grace wanted the team to be out. So did Frankie. But she told Grace about how Zoe threatened her to not say a word.

However even though Zoe could be mean, and yeah even a little bit dangerous. This didn't stop them.

Frankie was going to tell her mother when Grace got her home.

Finally the two girls arrived at the Hollingsworth mansion.

"Here ya are, Frankie," Grace said. "Have a good evening. Tell me how everything goes tomorrow. Also I will not let Zoe or anyone else on the cheer team lay a finger on you, so I'll be keeping an eye on you,"

"Will do. Thanks, Grace. I appreciate it," Frankie squeaked.

"No problem," Grace smirked, as she walked off to get to her house.

Frankie sighed as she headed into her home, ready to spill everything to her mother. Despite the fear that filled her mind, Frankie somehow felt safe. And maybe, just maybe... That was because of Grace.

* * *

**Yay new fanfiction! :D How's everyone doing on this Thanksgiving evening? I thought about Frankie and Grace, and thought this story line with the cheer team fit the pairing. I must admit I think this would be such an adorable couple! Too bad my pairings can't always be canon... Anyways so review? c: I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!" Frankie called out.

"Oh hello, Dear!" Mrs. Hollingsworth said, walking into the living room where her daughter was. "Why are you home early?"

"Well ya see... That's um what I wanted to talk to you about. Where are Dad, Hunter, and Miles?" Frankie responded.

"They're all upstairs, so we can have a girl talk," Mrs. Hollingsworth said.

"Good! So come on let's sit down," Frankie chirped, trotting over to the sofa.

Mrs. Hollingsworth sat down beside her daughter, then Frankie spoke up.

"Alright so... You know how I'm on the cheer team? Well our caption Zoe, she wanted us to raise money for our club. But her idea for getting the money... Was to send nudes to boys, who would then buy the picture that we'd send them... Mom, I only did it once. I didn't do again, I kept it to myself because Zoe she can get so nasty. So very mean... Anyways she found out that I wasn't sending them anymore... She told the team the news in front of me. She said I had betrayed them, and that if I didn't send the nudes anymore that I was off the team. I quit the team, Mom. I quit! I can't send nudes. It's not the type of person I am! Now I want them to be ratted out. What they're doing isn't right," Frankie explained.

Frankie's mom's eyes went wide, before she managed to speak. "F-Frankie..."

"Mom..." Frankie sniffled, as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay, Sweetie. I'm proud of you. For not sending more than one picture, and for quitting the team. You chose to hold on to your morals And that takes a lot of strength," Mrs. Hollingsworth said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mom," Frankie squeaked, as she hugged back.

"Now then," Mrs. Hollingsworth said, breaking the embrace and wiping the tears from her daughter's eyes. "How about a snack? In the morning I will call your school and tell them everything. However I am going to need the names of all the girls on the team. Can you write them down for me please?"

"Of course I can. Thank you, Mom. I love you," Frankie smiled.

"You're welcome, Hun. I love you too," Mrs. Hollingsworth said.

And so the rest of the evening was okay. Frankie told her brothers and father about her situation at dinner, they too were proud of her. Then after dinner, Frankie did her homework, took a shower, and went to bed wondering just how the next day would go...

* * *

The next day came and Frankie found herself being driven to school by her mom, along with Hunter and Miles.

After being dropped off, Mrs. Hollingsworth called Degrassi, as she drove off.

After third period ended, Frankie who had been keeping her eyes on full alert all morning, heard a voice from down the hall.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

But then another voice was heard. "NO! DON'T DO THAT! STOP, DON'T HURT HER!"

Frankie didn't look behind her to see whom it was, she started running and didn't stop.

She ran and she ran. She didn't stop until she reached the girl's bathroom. She dashed inside, got into a stall, locked it.

Then she pulled the toilet seat down, so she could sit down.

"What a fucking bitch..." Said a voice, as the bathroom door from the hall opened.

"I know right!?" Said another.

"Fuck..." Frankie mumbled under her breath.

"For such a little thing, she can sure run fast,"

"Yeah she can,"

"OKAY WHERE IS SHE!?" A third voice snarled. "I'M GETTING SUSPENDED BECAUSE OF HER!"

"Zoe..." Frankie gulped.

"We don't know," Jack answered. "We tried to catch her, but she got away from us,"

"Yeah!" Lola added.

"Well when we are all back from our suspension I'm going to kill her," Zoe growled, walking out of the bathroom.

"We wanna kill her too!" Jack and Lola roared in unison, following their caption back into the halls.

After the door closed behind them, Frankie let out a sigh of relief.

"This isn't going to be an easy day to get through..." Frankie thought, as she got off of the toilet seat, unlocked the stall, and walked out.

As she left the bathroom, she heard another voice. "FRANKIE!"

"GRACE!" Frankie yelled, turning to see the goth girl.

"Oh thank god, you're okay," Grace sighed, pulling Frankie into a hug.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Frankie responded, hugging back.

"I heard that they were looking for you, found you, but you got away," Grace said.

"Indeed I did. I can run really fast! I went into the girl's bathroom and hid in a stall too," Frankie smirked.

"Good thinking," Grace replied, as the two girls broke apart.

"Thanks," Frankie blushed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALRIGHT! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Grace and Frankie turned to see Imogen running up to them.

"I-Imogen?" Frankie questioned, as the older girl tackled hugged her.

"I heard... I heard about everything with the cheer team. I am so sorry this happened to you," Imogen squeaked.

"I'm sorry too, about what Jack did I mean. Cause I know you two are dating a-"

"Were dating," Imogen said, cutting Frankie off. "I broke up with her when I got the news, plus she was trying to hurt you a little bit ago, and I was trying to stop her along with some other girl whom was chasing you as well,"

"Oh," Frankie replied.

"Yeah," Imogen sighed, letting go of Frankie. "Anyways all of the girls on the team have been sent home, with a two weeks suspension,"

"Two weeks?" Grace asked in shock. "That's not long enough!"

"It is the end of the year though..." Frankie pointed out.

"True," Grace said.

"Well I've got to get going. I'm here if ya need me, Frankie," Imogen smiled, before walking off down the hall.

"Sorry I didn't tell you how everything went this morning. I was bit distracted, but yeah everything went really well. I'm not in trouble, and my family is proud of me for quitting and for not sending more than one nude," Frankie said.

"It's okay and that's great! Glad to hear it," Grace replied, smiling at the younger girl.

Grace and Frankie both felt a spark in their hearts. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"So uh yeah. I've got to get to class," Grace said, breaking the gaze.

"M-Me too..." Frankie responded slowly.

"Sit with me at lunch?" Grace asked.

"Sure," Frankie smiled.

"Good see ya then!" Grace chirped, as she walked off.

So For two weeks at least, Frankie knew she'd be safe from the team at school, but about around town? Would she be safe there? The answer to that question coming in the next update... Wait what? In the next update!? NO! I WANT AN ANSWER RIGHT NOW!

* * *

**Here's the second chapter everyone! So... review? I shall update soon! C:**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the school day went by without any issues. And as she promised , Frankie sat with Grace at lunch. The two were alone at the table. Their other friends sitting else where.

Frankie had never expected to find out that Grace was such a loving, caring, protecting, and sweet girl.

Sure she did things for people once and a while, but... She just never showed much of a caring personality.

Grace invited Frankie to go and get milkshakes at the dot after school. Frankie happily accepted the invitation. After all she did love the dot, she did love milkshakes, and she did love Grace... Wait what?  
-

And so after school ended for the day, Frankie and Grace headed to the dot, which was piling up with other students from Degrassi as usual for the hour that it was.

"This was so sweet of you," Frankie said, as she and Grace entered the popular Degrassi hangout.

"For you. Anything," Grace replied, taking Frankie's hand in hers.

Frankie blushed as red as a tomato as they sat down at a table, and ordered their milkshakes.

Grace took her hand away from Frankie's and smirked at her.

"My your face seems to be heating up," Grace teased.

"I guess... I-I'm just not used to being treated like this. Being treated to a milkshake, being protected like this, having my hand held... It's nice don't get me wrong. But as I said... I'm not used to it," Frankie squeaked.

"Well what about Winston? He's your boyfriend. Surely he treats you like a lady," Grace responded.

"No... I'm afraid not," Frankie sighed. "He's alright, but I'm just not seeing what I saw him before. In fact I've been thinking of breaking up with him,"

"You should break things off with him then. The moment you start to feel unhappy about being with someone, is the moment you need to realize that they aren't for you," Grace chirped.

"You're right, Grace! I'll do tonight," Frankie said.

"That's my girl," Grace purred, looking right into the younger girl's bright brown eyes.

And just as this moment, as Frankie began to look right back into Grace's eyes, they were interrupted.

"Um... Excuse me. Sorry to uh... Ruin the romantic scene here, but... Here's the milkshakes you two ordered," Eli managed to choke out, putting the drinks down beside the two girls.

"Thanks!" Grace called out, as Eli awkwardly walked away, while Frankie began to drink her milkshake.

"Mhmm.. Strawberry," Frankie sighed happily.

"I know right!? It's soo good!" Grace replied, as she began to drink her shake. She had ordered Strawberry as well.

One of the many things they had found in common was that they both loved Strawberry Milkshakes.

Though the two girls talked like nothing awkward had happened, in their minds they were thinking about what Eli had said...

A romantic scene? Was that truly what it had looked like? Did they look as if they were in... Love?

Impossible!

They aren't in love! Or... Are they?

These two young girls asked these questions to themselves, as they both exited the dot.

However little did they know... They were being watched.

As the two headed down the streets of the city, planning on going right to Frankie's place to hang out some more, a voice stopped them.

"Going somewhere?"

Grace and Frankie stopped dead in their tracks, and turned to see Jack, Zoe, and Lola approaching them.

"Oh god. Are you three actually stupid enough to make a scene in public?" Grace asked. "Look around us! There's people everywhere!"

"Like we care..." Zoe said slowly, her eyes landing on Frankie.

Frankie gulped and backed up behind Grace, whom was beginning to feel her protectiveness kicking in.

"Aww how sweet. Grace is protecting little Frankie!" Zoe cooed.

"Shut up!" Grace snapped. "Not another word! Out of any of you! Leave us alone,"

"Now, now Grace. It's not you we want to punish. It's Frankie. "It'll be the most thrilling, yet scariest punishment ever! Picture it, Frankie. You're handcuffed to a wall. your arms and your legs, which will be spread apart by the way. And then... Jack here will have her way with you," Zoe smirked. "She loves herself a girl, and from what I heard... She can drive them crazy,"

"You would never do such a thing!" Frankie barked. You're bluffing!"

"Is she now?" Jack questioned, giving Frankie a look of lust.

"Enough!" Grace roared. "I won't let any of you lay a finger on this girl. Frankie, come on let's go,"

Frankie nodded and since she was behind Grace still, led the way of their destination with Grace right behind her, who glanced back to see Zoe, Lola, and Jack walking off in a different direction.

* * *

**Hey there! Wow... sorry this took so long. I was planning on having this up yesterday, but doc manager wasn't working and lately I've been very busy. Anyways I'll update again when I can! So in the mean time review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to tell your parents about their threat," Grace said.

"I agree," Frankie responded.

"Trust me, Darling. No matter what they may try they're not going to get close to you at all! I'm going to make sure you're safe," Grace added.

"You are really protective of me," Frankie smirked.

"Yeah... Well...I-I gotta be!" Grace managed to choke out, as she blushed. Her face was now feeling hot...

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"Because you're adorable, sweet, amazing, fantastic, and all of those good things! And you don't deserve what the cheer team is doing to you," Grace answered.

"Well... Okay then," Frankie replied, as she felt her face heat up. She was blushing now as well.

The two girls stayed silent until they reached Frankie's home.

"Come on, Grace! In we go," Frankie squeaked.

Grace chuckled and followed the younger girl into the mansion.

Mrs. Hollingsworth greeted them as they entered.

"Hello, Frankie. Everything go alright today?" Mrs. Hollingsworth questioned.

"For the most part, yes. Oh and this is my friend Grace," Frankie said.

"Hello there, Grace," greeted, smiling warmly at the goth girl.

"Hello, Ma'am," Grace greeted back.

"It's nice to meet you! "The woman said.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Grace replied.

"So, Frankie. You said your day was alright for the most part... Which part wasn't?" Mrs. Hollingsworth said, looking at her daughter.

"Well, Mom we were going to tell ya as soon as you could listen, so here it is..."

After hearing everything that hadn't gone well that day for her daughter, grabbed her up in a tight hug.

"It'll be alright, my dear. I'm here for you, Dad's here for you, your brothers are hear for you, and so is Grace," said. Then the woman gave Grace another smile, which was returned within a second.

"Thanks, Mom," Frankie said, as she and her mother broke apart from their embrace.

"You are very welcome," responded. "I'll be sure to call the police about the threat in a minutes too,"

Now Frankie couldn't help but feel overjoyed. She was going to get through this. The threats would not come true. The cheer team would never harm her. Never.

* * *

**Hey all! So sorry. I know updates have been pretty slow and the chapters haven't been as long as I/and you all would probably like, but it's just hard. Now as an author myself I've had a lot of work. I just had my very first author interview, joined The Book Club Reading List, (A great website for authors and readers so check it out!) I'll be able to attend meetings with other authors now. It'l be over the phone though, so I won't have to like travel all the time. I also just had The Protectors Books One And Two to be ****advertised on lots of book websites. And I just started my very first book for my new series. I've been working on it since yesterday morning. It's coming along very nicely! Also I wrote song this morning too. To match a little bit of the storyline with the first book. I'ma have it at the back of the book when Its done and ready to be published. So yeah, I've been very busy. Author work is a lot sometimes, but I love it. So also... OMG GRACE IS GAY! :D That means this paring could work... Like say Frankie turns out to be bisexual? It totally could work! c: Excited to see who they pair Grace with. I just wonder who the writers of the show are going for. xD So yeah review? -Rexie**


	5. Chapter 5

After calling the police, told Grace that if allowed by her family, that she could stay for dinner and for the night as well.

Grace called her mother, whom already knew about Frankie since her daughter shared everything with her. And as soon as she told her mother about Mr.s Hollingsworth's offer, she agreed to let Grace spend the night. As long as she came home first to get a get things for spending the night away from home.

While Grace was off collecting her items, Frankie helped her mom with dinner. "I'm so happy she's spending the night, Mom..." Frankie said happily, while blushing.

"Looks and sounds like someone has a bit of a crush..." Mrs. Hollingsworth said slowly, let teasingly.

"MOM!" Frankie snapped loudly. "I-I..." The young girl able to finish whatever sentence she was going to say failed. She just glanced at the floor, and was as quiet as a mouse.

"Aww, Darling. It is perfectly fine that you are into girls. You know very well that everyone in this house supports that," The Woman said, smiling brightly at her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," Frankie said, returning the smile back to her mother.

"You are most welcome!"

Just then the door bell rang through out the mansion. Frankie sprinted out of the kitchen as fast as she could, while hearing a light chuckle behind her.

Rolling her eyes, at her mom's reaction Frankie reached the door, opened and let Grace inside who had a duffle bag in her arms.

"Hey there," Frankie smirked. "Welcome back!"

"Why thank ya, Sweetie," Grace responded, taking Frankie's right hand into her own, as she placed her bag down on the floor.

"Well uh... Dinner is almost ready. Come along," Frankie squeaked.

"Hey. I'll go anywhere you go," Grace replied, while the two girls walked into the kitchen together, still holding hands.

"Welcome back, Grace," Mrs. Hollingsworth greeted, while notcieing right away that the two girls were holding hands.

"Thank you," Grace replied. "I love being wherever your daughter is. She's a real treasure,"

"I'm noting special..." Frankie mumbled.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" Grace and Mrs. Hollingsworth said loudly in unison.

"Aww stop making me blush!" Frankie laughed.

At dinner Mr. Hollingsworth met Grace and was quite fond of her. Miles and Hunter of course already knowing Grace were more than happy to have her over.

After the meal was finished, Grace grabbed her duffle bag from the living room, then followed Frankie to her bedroom.

"Aw! Your room is adorable!" Grace smiled.

"Glad you like it," Frankie responded, picking up her cell phone from her night stand.

"What're you doing?" Grace questioned.

"Breaking it off with Winston," Frankie answered, now holding the phone to her ear.

Winston answered after the phone rang three times. Frankie explained about not feeling 'those' feelings anymore and said that they needed to break up. Winston, while a bit upset understood and promised to still be her friend.

When the phone call ended, Grace and Frankie changed into their PJ's. Frankie wore a pink tank top, and short red shorts. Grace wore a black tank top, with pajama pants, that were black with white skulls on them.

Then after kicking off their shoes the girls climbed into bed together. Grace scooted close to the younger girl and pulled her to her chest, wrapping both of her arms tightly and securely around Frankie, who blushed and smiled from the affection.

"Thank goodness tomorrow's Friday," Grace whispered.

"I know right?! Can't wait for the weekend," Frankie responded, as she yawned. Which then caused Grace to yawn.

"Yeah same here. But for now let's get some sleep. Still have to go to school in the morning," Grace responded.

"Alright. Goodnight, Grace," Frankie squeaked while she cuddled deeper into the older girl's arms.

"Goodnight, Sweetness," Grace replied, placing a kiss on Frankie's forehead.

Then both girls fell asleep and Frankie felt so very safe in Grace's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Frankie awoke to the feeling of two strong arms holding her closely. The girl blushed and sighed in content, wishing that she and Grace could stay in this postion every second of everyday.

But of course, the alarm would go off within ten minutes. Until then though, Frankie just enjoyed the affection that Grace was giving her. She was sleeping soundly, as she tightened her grip on the other girl. Frankie was surprised by this action. Since of course Grace wasn't even awake, but she didn't fight it.

It was then that Frankie wondered if Grace drempt of protecting her...

"Wait why would I think that!?" Frankie mumbled under her breath. It was then, that she heard a loud yawn and turned to see Grace smiling down at her.

"Oh hey there. Good morning," Frankie said.

"Good morning, Sweetness," Grace responded, as Frankie turned around in Grace's arms so that she was facing her.

"You sure know how to cuddle a body," Frankie smirked.

"Indeed," Grace replied.

"So my alarm will go off in like... Frankie trailed off, before turning her head to see the clock. "Eight minutes,"

"Well until then don't you dare think you're going anywhere," Grace teased, pulling Frankie closer to her.

"Grace, if I had wanted to move, I would've," Frankie said.

"I wouldn't of let you go though," Grace replied, kissing Frankie on the forehead, causing the younger girl to feel a chill rush down her spine, as she also blushed a deep red.

"Awe, you're so cute!" Grace laughed, upon seeing the other girl's rections due to her kiss.

"So are you," Frankie squeaked.

"Why thank you, very much," Grace said.

"Sure thing," Frankie giggled.

Then the alarm went off, which meant it was time for both girls to get out of bed, and get ready for school.

"Well come on let's get ready," Grace said, as she let go of Frankie.

"Kay," Frankie replied, as she jumped out of bed, already missing Grace's touch.

After a nice breakfast and getting ready, the two girls walked together to school, despite getting an offer to be dropped off from Frankie's mom.

Hunter and Miles thought that Grace and Frankie were crazy for wanting to walk, but they didn't say anything to them about it, knowing that Grace might kill them for the comment.

After arriving at shcool, Grace and Frankie departed ways for class. They sat together at lunch as usual, and during the day Frankie found out that she had more people there for her.

Maya, Zig, Becky, Drew, Clare, Alli, Jenna, Connar, Dallas, and even Tiny offered their support to her that day.

After school was out, Frankie and Grace went back to Frankie's house where they learned something new; Jack, Zoe and lola had been arrested for making threats to Frankie, but since where no police at the scene, they were only gonna be in jail until their suspension was over.

"Hey since it's Friday do ya want to come over for the weekend?" Grace questioned. "My parents will be out of town though..."

"That's fine with me," Frankie's mother said, who had just entered the living in time to hear what Grace had been saying.

"Awesome!" Frankie cheered. "I'll go pack my things,"

* * *

**So sorry that the last chapter sucked so very much... I was so busy at the time, but really wanted to update. I know that this chapter is better, and trust me guys now that school is over for the year updates will be coming out faster. By the way... What's taking Degrassi so long to air again? I want the second half of season 14 to start already! I loved Firestarter 1 and 2 but... what's gonna happen now that those episodes are over? Anyways please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay... Okay... How am I responding to the news I got yesterday? When I read... On facebook about um... Uh... Oh dear. ._. I'm just gonna get this out here in case not all of you have heard, though it's been everywhere... Everyone Degrassi has been canceled... After season 14, which will end in July now... um... yeah there it will go. Like a bird, flying away... Though people are using twitter and other sights to try and it keep it on the air, I have been apart of that myself. I've been using twitter and what not just to help, because I love this show and I honestly... Wow, just what the hell happened? Does anyone know why they're... you know taking it away? Because while it has been canceled, there has been no given reason. And I for one want a reason. You know there's so many shows I've watched, so many fandoms I've belonged to... but Degrassi has been the top of the list... the number one. it has helped me through so much personally, there are times that I felt so down, but Degrassi would always bring me up, (EXPECT FOR THE TIMES IT MADE CRY)...**

**Guys, I've loved this show for three years now, got into it as season 12 was running and... wow... So with one more note... I will be doing one more fic after this one, if Degrassi does end up being canceled like it says it will, if by somehow we get it back it won't be.**

**The fic I have in mind would be one with all different scenes in the show, along with different characters from different seasons, etc. I have another idea too, but I don't yet which I'll really pick.**

**Anyways... Um yeah please review and I will update soon. kinda no point in not right? Oh and yes, this is now rated M for sexual content in this chapter. **

* * *

After she was all ready to go, Frankie let Grace lead her to her home.

"I'm gonna be alone! All weekend! With grace!" Frankie thought cheerfully.

"Oh god. She's gonna be at my house all weekend. Sleeping in my bed..." Grace thought, as she blushed a bit.

Both girls kept quiet as they walked through the city, but finally they reached their destination.

"Here we are!" Grace said, as they stopped in front of a rather large house, in a fancy neighborhood.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Frankie replied.

"Awe. Thanks, Sweetness," Grace responded, as she took her key out of her school bag, and unlocked the front door.

"After you," Grace added, stepping aside to let Frankie go in frist.

"Why thank ya!" Frankie giggled, as she walked into the house.

Grace grinned from ear to ear, and entered the house as well, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Really nice place," Frankie chirped.

"Well thank you... Again," Grace smirked.

"Yeah. No problem!" Frankie responed.

That evening Grace and Frankie had ordered a pizza for dinner, watched some TV, and then went up to Grace's room at 8:00 that night. They changed into their PJ's, and then they decited to watch a movie.

"So... What movies do you have?" Frankie questioned.

"Horror," Grace answered.

"Oh..." Frankie gulped. "Is that so?"

"Yep,"

"Uh... Why?"

"Because I love horror movies,"

"Well I don't,"

"Oh is Sweetness trying to tell me that she'll be scared?"

"Yes,"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you,"

"No you'll be the one resbolble for giving me nightmares,"

"Oh so I'm a nightmare then?"

"WHAT! NO!"

"Sure..."

"What are you giving me that look for?"

"To show you I'm a nightmare,"

"I never said that!"

"But you meant it,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"GEEZ, GRACE I SAID NO!"

Grace's jaw dropped, she backed up a litte, a bit shocked by the other girl yelling.

"I was just... messing with you," Grace said, looking at Frankie with a shocked expression.

Frankie rolled her eyes and began to laugh.

"AND I WAS MESSING WITH YOU!"

"Wait what!?" Grace replied.

"God, Grace! You are just too easy!" Frankie managed to choke out, as she laughed somemore.

"Nice one, Sweetness," Grace smirked, as she playfully lunged for Frankie, sending them both rolling onto the bed.

"EKKKKK!" Frankie yelped.

"Ek?" Grace questioned, as she pinned Frankie to the bed.

"Just came out of me..." Frankie replied, as she looked up at Grace, who just smiled down at her.

"Oh okay," Grace teased, as she placed a kiss on Frankie's forehead.

The touch sent a shiver down Frankie's spine and even more so was the postion that she and Grace were in.

Frankie bit down on her lower lip, as she felt a wetness in between her legs. It caused her to want her to just tell Grace to fuck her right then and there.

Wait what?...

"Uh... Grace?"

"What?"

"Can you maybe... Get off of me?"

Grace felt a surge take over her body. She didn't want to. God no. All she wanted was to kiss Frankie on the lips, tell her how she felt, and then... Fuck her.

Wait what?...

"Nah, because I know you like this," Grace said.

"I-I-I do not!" Frankie squeaked as she blushed.

"Why are you blushing then? Could it be that you love me?" Grace growled, as her controlling nature took over.

Frankie whimpered as she Grace's knee slide gently between her legs, and rub up against her, teasing her slowly...

"DAMN IT, GRACE! FINE YES! I DO LOVE YOU! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND FUCK ME!" Frankie screamed.

Grace once again was shocked by Frankie, but still she was happy that Frankie returned their feelings.

"I love you too," Grace responded, as she moved her knee away from Frankie's legs.

She settled for giving her a kiss on the lips first. And when their lips connected it was like a fire.

"G-Grace..." Frankie mumbled softly, as Grace pulled away. "Please,"

Grace nodded and rolled off of Frankie and went down to the edge of the bed, and slid Frankie's legs apart. Grace then pulled off Frankie's Pajama bottoms, and then took off her younger girl's underwear.

Grace gently opened the lips of Frankie's clit and pushed one finger inside of it.

Frankie clenched her teeth and let out a gasp at the pain she felt at first, but only for a few seconds did it last. The pleasure took over and she began to shake from the feeling.

"Easy there, Sweetness" Grace said, as she used her other hand to gently rub Frankie's clit .

"OH GRACE! FUCK GOD! OH MY... GRACCEEE!" Frankie yelled in response.

Grace smiled as she sped her finger and hand at the same time. She knew she had Frankie on the edge, but she wanted to push her over.

"GRACE! I'M GONNA CUM!" Frankie yelled.

With that information out into the air, Grace pulled her finger out of Frankie, and moved her hand away.

As Frankie cummed, Grace licked it up from her.

The feeling of Grace's tounge was amazing, Frankie gasped as the cumming came to a stop and Grace finished.

"I love you," Both girls said in unison, while smiling at each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Frankie?" Grace asked.

"Of course I will, Grace. Of course I will,"


	8. Chapter 8

**And I go from very excited and happy, to confused and then I get even more confused again... Guys, really what's going on? I am not this convinced anymore about one side and in case you're wondering yes I am talking about Degrassi being "Canceled" I read from emterment weekly, that Degrassi was just being kicked off Teennick, not really being canceled, then I hear it is, then I hear it isn't. Do a favor for me please! Can someone help me do a little research? I honestly can't see someone just canceling a show after 14 years suddenly, even more so when I've seen a season 15 wiki for myself, and an actor from the show that plays one of the teachers says "Shooting begins in two weeks," Or something like that on Kary's blog. Now really though, I went onto twitter and everyone is still going crazy, they posted about this "Season 15" stuff and from emterment weekly in that post, it said that Degrassi was to air on a soon to be told channel for season 15. Though look around the web, you'll read where it says it's canceled, here's something else though: Wiki says it was, now just says it got kicked off teenick, but really what's the truth? I am so very confused, and I honestly cannot understand why I can't get a solid answer. It doesn't stick, I've gotten so many. I'd love to think that it's not going away, and that we're gonna get season 15 too, but... If I was to get myself all excited for no reason, I'd be very sad. Guys, please... ._. Help me out if you can, I am just so confused about what's going on, also why would anyone just make a big deal about degrassi moving from teenick? Have u read about the "Final chapter thing"? If it was just changing channels, guys wouldn't there not be such an out cry here? I don't know... I... errr.. what just what... ._. PM me if you find something please, I want an answer that really answers this question: "Season 15 or no?"**

* * *

After taking Frankie, who then just wanted to get dressed and cuddle in the bed. She explained to Grace on how she wasn't ready to 'return the favor'

Grace understood and just held her to her chest, as they talked about other things as well.

Frankie soon fell asleep and it was when Grace looked down at the younger girl, after asking her what her favorite band was and didn't get an answer, that she realized it.

Smiling to herself, Grace soon feel asleep too, happy that Frankie was finally her's.

The next morning, when Saturday arrived Frankie once again awoke in Grace's embrace.

"Good morning, Grace," Frankie chuckled, as she turned around in Grace's arms to face her.

Grace yawned loudly and opened her eyes smiling at the other girl.

"Morning, Sweetness,"

"So what's on the agdenda for today?" Frankie questioned.

"Who knows? We just only woke up," Grace smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah, very funny Grace," Frankie replied, as she kissed Grace's lips softly.

Grace just rolled her eyes and kissed Frankie back.

"You're such a little tease sometimes," Grace laughed, after she broke the kiss.

"Yep," Frankie said.

"Okay, let's go downstairs. I'll make us breakfast," Grace responded, as she released Frankie from her arms.

"Alright," Frankie replied.

Then the two girls headed downstairs together, smiling happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Degrassi moving to netflix for season 15 and beyond! :D YES! YES, YES, YES, YES! I am so happy you guys. xD Like you have no idea! Just how happy I am feeling! When I first heard of it being canceled and couldn't have an honest answer, I felt so stressed. But now I feel all good again! owo HOPE THEY NEVER TRY ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN THOUGH! HAD ME THINKING I WAS GONNA LOSE DEGRASSi and that did not sit well with me. Anyways... xD I know this is really short, but it's sweet. The next chapter will be longer with sexual content so just a head's up on that!**

**Anyways... YES! DEGRASSI ISN'T LEAVING US! sorry... I'm just really happy. xD So review after you read please?**

* * *

"Hey Grace?"

"Yes, Sweetness?"

"Um... So I was sorta wondering if tonight I could return the favor to you?"

Grace almost dropped the pan, as she was bringing to the kitchen table, upon hearing Frankie's words.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Grace questioned, placing two pancakes on her girlfriend's plate.

"Yep,"

"Alright then," Grace responed, as she put her two pancakes on her plate and sat down in her seat.

Frankie smiled at the older girl and then spoke. "I love you Grace,"

"I love you too, Frankie. So damn much,"

"Gosh do you have to swear?" Frankie chuckled.

"Sometimes," Grace said, as she shrugged.

"Oh wow," Frankie smirked.

Then the girls ate their breakfast, talked, and laughed. Then the couple went upstairs and changed into new outfits for the day, brushed their hair, etc.

After that Grace and Frankie headed out to the Dot where they planned to have their first date, now that they were a couple.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well there ya! c: chapter ten. xD And yes I totally had to add in an Enclare kiss. Why? Because if I was a writer on the show Clare and Eli would've been back together! :D Hope they do get back together before season 14 ends though. After all... We don't see Clare after this season and I don't think we'd see Eli either. Unless they carried over a storyline with them into season 15? Anyways, before anyone asks this I am not writing Tristan in this story. Due to the show turning him into an ass. c: I hate the way he treats Maya, and she was only protecting him from ... So yeah. And I mean is gone it's been like months in the show now, he needs to cool it and say he's sorry to Maya. Cause they were besties. ^^ I for one miss seeing them as friends. Also... Writers of Degrassi do me a favor; if you're gonna pair Grace with anyone in the show, (Let's not forget she's into girls only though) Make it be... Maya! c: Miles is bisexual, so why couldn't Maya be? Or maybe even Frankie? Well that's it! Read and review people!**

* * *

Frankie and Grace arrived at the Dot and once they got inside, they saw all of their friends sitting at one table.

"Grace! Frankie!" The group called out, waving the pair over to them.

"Hey!" Frankie and Grace greeted.

"Sit with us!" Maya chuckled, pulling a chair out that was beside of her, while Zig did the same for Grace.

"Uhh guys..." Grace trailed off.

"What?" Imogen questioned.

Everyone then stared at Grace, as Frankie tried to figure out how she was gonna spill the beans.

"Well... You see Grace and I were sorta here for... Um for first date. Cause we're dating now," Frankie managed to choke out.

"What took you guys so long?" Clare asked, while she snickered.

"What?" Grace asked in disbelief. "Oh give me a break!" Alli laughed. "Everyone knows how you two feel about each other! The way you two look at each other... It's... It's just obvious!"

"See?" Eli said with a chuckle, as he passed by the table, only to stop to kiss Clare on the lips. "I knew I saw you two in a romantic scene that afternoon,"

"Wow..." Frankie chimed in.

"Yeah. Wow indeed," Grace agreed.

"Okay. Well no worries you two! You just go over to your own table and enjoy yourselves!" Jenna added in.

The others nodded in agreement. "Yep! Go!" Tiny barked.

Grace and Frankie then smiled at their friends, before going to get themselves their own table.

They ordered fries and cheese burgers, along with soda pop to drink.

After their date, both girls tagged along into the city with their friends. Everyone just agreed to on a walk since it was really nice out.

Though when three hours passed, the group went their separate ways for the rest of the day. Grace and Frankie when back to Grace's house and watched TV, and chatted.

* * *

When night fell Grace and Frankie went up to Grace's bedroom, changed into their PJ's and brushed their teeth.

Once back in the bedroom after they brushed their teeth, Grace and and Frankie got onto the bed.

"Well? Grace, Lay down and spread your legs out," Frankie chuckled.

"Right. Okay, Sweetness," Grace smirked, while doing what she was told.

Frankie gulped a little, as she pulled off Grace's PJ' bottoms, and then pulled off her underwear.

Then Frankie gently opened the lips of Grace's clit, and pushed two fingers inside.

"OH! DAMN IT, SWEETNESS!" Grace yelled, feeling a rush of pleasure come over her, after a little pain pass.

Frankie then began to speed up her actions. Grace moaned out loud from the feeling of having Frankie's finger inside of her.

"Yes, Sweetness. Yes!" Grace said, as she felt herself becoming undone.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Grace added quickly.

Frankie pulled her fingers away from Grace and licked all of the cum, as it came out.

"You are a natural, Sweetness," Grace said.

"T-Thanks..." Frankie responded, blushing as red a tomato.

Grace got up and put her underwear and PJ bottom's back on.

"So ready for bed?" Frankie questioned.

"Yeah. I'm tired. Come here," Grace replied, opening her arms.

Frankie happily jumped into Grace's embrace and that night, both girls fell asleep with huge grins on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay for another update! :D Also I wanna say something here: this story is about to take a big turn. And when I mean a big turn I mean, dark and at times this is gonna have scenes that are just down right nasty. This is a heads up for anyone who can't read something with blood, torture, and dark other dark themed things. Yeah. This is what I had planned from the start too. I didn't want to kick it into darkness right away though, I thought it would work better later and I believe it will. Warning for the next chapter; this dark themed stuff will start there. I'll probably get the next update up before bed, or tomorrow. I'd hope before bed though. Anyways on another note, I'm really having fun writing this. I have a story planned for next already, It too will include blood and what not. Ever thought of the idea of what would happen, if Vince and his gang battled our most loved characters to save Maya, Maya's mom, and Zig? It came to my head at least. xD So yeah please enjoy and review! **

* * *

When morning came Grace awoke first and smiled down, at the girl who was in her arms.

Frankie had been in Grace's mind since she had first saw her.

I mean yeah, she wasn't like her much. A bit timid. But god just so damn adorable, so damn sweet.

Grace had tried her hardest at first to not let herself fall for Frankie. It didn't last long though.

After all the drama with Zoe and the cheer team Grace had found it so very difficult to resist kissing the younger girl, to not think certain 'things' between the two of them.

Grace had given up on hope though, the more time she had spent with Frankie, the innocent cuddling that came with it...

She was actually holding her as they both slept. Her protectiveness had kicked in with full charge when Zoe, Lola, and Jack threatened Frankie. It was that day that Grace had really realized that... That she couldn't keep it in for too much longer.

Yep. Grace had it bad, but she honestly wouldn't want it any other way.

Frankie mumbled softy and nuzzled into Grace's neck. The goth girl smiled widely down at Frankie.

"You're just too damn cute," Grace muttered under her breath.

"I know," Frankie chuckled through a soft yawn, as she opened her eyes.

"Hey! I didn't know you were up," Grace responded.

"Just woke up as you were saying I am too damn cute," Frankie replied.

"Oh," Grace smirked."Okay,"

"You're really cute too ya know," Frankie added.

"Well thank you, Sweetness," Grace said.

"You're welcome!" Frankie giggled, resting her head on Grace's chest.

"I love you," Grace squeaked.

"I love you too," Frankie said.

"So did ya sleep well?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. I always sleep well when I'm in your arms," Frankie answered.

"Good," Grace replied.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to walk around the city today? It's gonna be great out again today," Frankie added.

"You said today in two sentences in a row. Frankie, to me that's just... Adorable," Grace managed to choke out, while blushing a bit. "And yes I'd love to go for a walk,"

"Sweet! And you are just so love struck with me!" Frankie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Grace responded, smiling down to the younger girl.

"Who knew that big bad Grace would have a weakness!" Frankie teased.

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes, before grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah who knew. Now come on, let's eat breakfast and go for that walk,"

The happiness shined brightly that Sunday, but it wouldn't last long... Soon Zoe and the others would be back... Then it was gonna get ugly. Real ugly.


	12. Chapter 12

**This was really a good way for me to just start off my day I believe. It's gonna be storming pretty much all day here. So it's a perfect writing day, because who goes out when it's storming? xD I don't. Lol. Anyways, did you guys hear about how the series is getting re-named again? You know how it went from Degrassi: The Next Generation to just Degrassi in season ten? Well starting in season 15 It'll be called 'Degrasi: Next Class' I hear the Show is going in a different direction ****too. The storylines are supposed to be darker and what not. Hmm... Though I wonder how much darker will it get? I know there's seen ****suicide****, death, and even murder in the show. (Yeah I heard what happened to JT) I haven't seen season 6 yet where he gets stabbed, but I'm not looking forward to that episode. ^^ I have season one and Two, just finished two. And no I am sorry, but I am not writing any stories with those old characters from season 1-to 6. I only do my stories with the current ones in the show and that's how I'll continue to do it. However if someone gets killed off... and why do I have this feeling, since Vince and his gang you know... Are around Zig now that I feel he, or Maya or someone in their circle will be killed? Am I the only one sorta worried about that?... I'd hate to see that due to us losing Cam one season, then Adam the next, then they got me to thinking Becky was dead in the season 13 finale... But yeah, I saw the promo for the rest of season 14 and there's this part at the very end where Maya, Zig, and Maya's mom get home and Maya's mom is like "Zig call 911," as they're looking around. Hopefully nothing will happen though, even if... He has done stuff before. Anyways I liked how this chapter came out. Oh also, guys, I really think Grace and Frankie would make a great couple on the show. Who else agrees? So yeah, read and review please! **

* * *

Today was the day. The day when Zoe, Lola, Jack, and everyone else on the cheer team came back to school. Zoe, Lola, and Jack were real pissed that they had ended up in jail.

This made them want revenge even more now...

With the other students knowing about the team's arrival, they stood on high alert for Frankie.

When Frankie and Grace approached the steps that morning, their friends were waiting there for them.

"We sorta thought it may be better if we walked in a big group," Imogen explained.

"Yeah!" Becky agreed.

"Well..." Grace said slowly, glancing back at Frankie.

"It's fine," Frankie said. "I honestly don't want anything to happen, but this is gonna make me worry about you guys too,"

"Don't worry, Frankie," Drew added. "We've got them out numbered. So anything happened we'd be fine,"

"I sure hope so," Frankie mumbled, as the group entered the school.

"Too bad none of us have classes with you," Maya sqeauked.

"Maya, I"ll be fine in class. The teacher will be in there, along with other students," Frankie responded.

"What about in between classes though?" Maya asked.

"I don't know?" Frankie sighed. "But my brother Hunter is in my grade. He's got some of my classes. I know he won't let me get far without him there,"

"Well at least that's something," Maya said.

Grace bit down on her lower lip. She knew Frankie didn't like any of this. Being watched over, being the 'pray' so to speak. But she honestly didn't know what else to do.

Frankie just shook her head and kept on walking with the group. "When will this all be over?" The girl thought to herself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our dinner and the dinner's side dishes,"

"Zoe," Grace spat, as she and the others turned to face her and the others.

"Jail wasn't fun," Jack said, giving Frankie an ice cold stare.

Frankie returned the look right back much to Jack's surprise, but she just smirked. "Well is miss Frankie growing a back bone?"

"Shut up!" Frankie snapped.

"No you shut up," Zoe replied, stepping forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Grace replied, jumping in front of Frankie, as Clare, Drew, Dallas, and Becky stood beside her, while Frankie stood in the middle of Zig, Tiny, and Maya.

"Easy there," Zoe laughed. "This isn't your fight,"

"YES IT IS! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Grace screamed.

"Aww! You're dating each other! How Sweet!" Zoe mocked.

"You'd better knock it off!" Imogen hissed, glaring at Zoe.

"Imogen..." Becky muttered.

"Don't you Imogen me!" Imogen snapped. Becky rolled her eyes and just wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"Look. Why don't you all off to class. We just wanna teach Frankie a lesson," Lola said.

"Yeah. Sure," Grace sighed. "Not happening,"

"Your mistake then," Jack smirked.

"What?" Maya questioned.

"Nothing," replied.

The two groups just stared at each other. Frankie wasn't sure about what was gonna happen if someone didn't do something.

"Come on let's go," Frankie piped up.

"Alright," Maya said.

Then the group turned from Zoe and her friends and headed away from them.

"See ya later, Frankie!" Zoe yelled, as she giggled a little.

Frankie sighed and rolled her eyes.  
-

The school day went on without anymore drama, but that didn't mean things would stay drama free...

The group reunited at the front doors after classes ended, but everyone had to get home due to school work that needed to be done, so Grace and Frankie walked through the city with only each other.

As the pair walked along, they were suddenly jumped.

"GRACE!" Frankie yelled, as she felt her arms being pulled behind her back.

"FRANKIE!" Grace screamed, while Zoe, Lola, and Jack held her in place.

Jack laughed, as she kicked Grace in her left side. Grace cursed out in pain.

Jack, Lola, and Zoe threw her to the ground. Then the group dragged Frankie off with them, and they disappeared around a corner.

"FRANKIE!" Grace yelled, while managing to push herself up to her feet.

"Oh crap!" Grace snapped, as she took out her phone.

Frankie gulped heavily, as she was chained to a wall in a big dark garage. It was in a rather run down part of the city.

"Okay, Frankie. Time to show you what happens when you mess with us," Zoe smirked.

"Please. Let me go," Frankie pleaded, seeing a whip in Jack's right hand.

"Nope," Zoe replied.

Then Jack began to whip Frankie repeatedly on her legs, causing the young girl to scream.

"STOP! STOP!" Frankie pleaded, as tears appeared in her eyes.

Her legs began to get bruised and bloody As the whip was used on the legs more, it cut the skin...

Soon blood began to drip from the cuts. Jack stopped using the whip, put it down and then pulled down Frankie's skirt and took off her underwear.

"I think it's time for me to have some fun with you," Jack said.

"NO! DON'T RAPE ME! PLEASE DON'T!" Frankie screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to say sorry right now. In case this chapter makes anyone lose their lunch, or might make it hard for them to eat... I didn't plan on this at first, but then I wanted to go with it. I can't believe it. I just killed one of my fave characters off in this chapter... But I felt it would've fit well with this story so I went ahead and did it anyway. I am really sorry again if this makes any of you sick. So read and review please!**

* * *

"Go and get her, okay?" Zoe asked, smiling at Jack.

"You got it!" Jack replied, before running off towards the exit of the garage.

Frankie was so shaken. Jack had raped her. And now Zoe had just sent her to get someone?

Joe smirked, as she looked at Lola and the other girls talking and laughing, before turning her attention to Frankie.

"Don't worry, Frankie. Jack's only going to fetch one of your friends," Zoe laughed.

* * *

"Okay we're going to have police search every inch of the city, don't worry we'll find her," The officer said.

Grace nodded and bit down on her lower lip, while Becky and Imogen gave each other worried looks. Clare was pacing back and forth. Zig was muttering things under his breath. Tiny was nervously playing with his fingers.

Drew and Dallas looked at the ground, their eyes full of fear.

Alli and Jenna were hugging each other, while crying a bit. Connor was also crying.

"Is that all?" Grace asked, looking at the cop.

"Yes," the officer replied. "But if you see Zoe, or any of them call us,"

Then the cop left and got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Maya was finally able to pick up her phone after finishing her homework. She got a missed call from several of her friends and a lot of texts.

"Maya. I know I said I'd be studying over at Tiny's place, but we need you over at Grace's house. We're all gathered here. Zoe and the others, they got Frankie,"

"CRAP!" Maya snapped out loud, before getting her purse and racing for the front door. She had just closed the door behind her when... It happened. A hand went over her mouth suddenly and she began to dragged away. Maya tried to Kick and fight her way out of the strong grasp, but she couldn't...

"Good you brought her friend!" Zoe said.

"M-MAYA!" Frankie yelled in panic.

"Frankie!" Maya replied, as she tried to get away from Jack.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack said, taking a knife out of her jean's pocket.

"Listen, Frankie," Zoe added. "You're gonna watch your friend go through some serious pain, then you're gonna watch other things happen to her as well,"

Frankie's eyes went wide. What the hell was Zoe even talking about?

Jack grinned as she raised the knife in the air. Maya's eyes were leaking with tears. She was so very scared.

Then it began... "One finger," Jack teased, taking the knife and cut off one of Maya's fingers on her left hand. "Two Fingers," the next one was cut off. "Three fingers," There went the third one. "Fourth finger," it dropped to the floor with the others. "And the first thumb," As it was cut off, Maya couldn't take it anymore.

She had tried so hard to not scream, but she let it all out. The sound of her loud scream of pain echoed through the building.

"Now for your right hand," Jack smirked, as she cut off the first finger. Maya screamed once again. The second finger then came off, this time Maya's scream was much louder. The third finger fell. Maya was now sobbing and screaming at the same thing. Then went the fourth, the fifth, and the last thumb.

Maya's screams continued now. Even after all of her fingers and her two thumbs had been cut off.

Jack laughed loudly. Zoe cheered and the other girls clapped.

"Now, Maya. I hope you don't mind, but it's time for Zoe to take care of you," Jack giggled.

Zoe pulled the weak girl down to the ground with her, while Jack handed her the knife.

"Sorry, Matlin. But you're mine now," Zoe said, as she sliced Maya's throat open.

"MAYA!" Frankie yelled.

Maya screamed, but in seconds as the blood flowed from her huge open cut, her screams became more weak.

She was dying...

Zoe laughed loudly, as she licked the blood that dripped from the cut.

Within five minutes Maya was dead and now Zoe could move on to the next step.

"I'm really hungry," Zoe said, giving Frankie a teasing look.

Frankie was sobbing now. She couldn't believe this! But things suddenly got a whole lot worse...

Right there. In front of her very one eyes... Frankie watched as Zoe began to eat Maya's cut off fingers and thumbs.

She even ate the nails too. She didn't both to cut the nails off.

After watching Zoe ate all of that... It didn't stop there. Zoe then began use the knife to slice pieces of the skin off. Then she put them in her mouth and ate them.

Zoe then used the knife to cut out Maya's eyes. She popped both of them into her mouth at once and crunched down on them. She ate them both within one minute.

"Matlin tasted good!" Zoe said, grinning from ear to ear at Frankie.

The other girls cheered for Zoe, as she continued to grin at the younger girl, who just stared back with nothing but fear. She felt like she was going to die next, if not because of Zoe, or Jack, or any of the girls there, then from her heart rate that she knew had to be over 100 by now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys... Wow This is it ^^ The finale chapter to this story. I loved writing this. I thank you to Dragon and and TomFelt. You two kept reviewing so thank you for that, plus the two of you are great friends! Love talking to you both. Thanks to everyone else too who kept following and reading and thanks to the ones for liked this so much they added it to their favorites list. I know there were other things people wanted in this story. But I am sorry, I just needed to go with it how I thought it would work best. Look out for the next fanfic that'll be titled "Saving Them" So... review and read please!**

* * *

"Where the hell is Maya?" Zig thought, after he had tried to call her, but of course got no answer.

"We don't have time to wait for her!" Grace snapped. "We're going to find Frankie and kick some ass so come on!"

"What if something happened to her!?" Zig replied, now looking rather pissed off.

"It isn't like her to not answer her phone or not reply to texts like this," Tiny added.

"Okay fine!" Grace said. "We'll stop by her place on the way,"

And so the friends ran to Maya's house, but when they got to the front door... Well the knew something was up.

"He-Her purse..." Jenna managed to choke out, picking it up and opening it up. "Look her phone!" The 12th grader said, taking it out of the purse.

"Oh no..." Zig mumbled. "No..."

"Something happened to her," Grace growled.

"And the front door isn't locked..." Zig replied, as he opened it. "She always locks it,"

The group ran into the house, called out for Maya and looked everywhere.

"Damn it! She's not here," Dallas said.

"Zoe and the others... They must've gotten her! This is all my fault!" Zig muttered.

"No! This isn't your fault, Zig," Tiny said. "We had no idea they'd go after Maya!" Tiny responded.

"Tiny's right! But come on. Let's go find her and Frankie, before they do something horrible to them," Grace said, racing for the front door.

The others followed Grace, but this time Zig used his key to lock the door just to make sure...

It was dark now the nighttime sky had taken over. The group had no intentions of stopping their search until it was finished.

Miles, Hunter, and Frankie's parents were also out on the search, but in a different part of the city.

And of course the group of friends had no idea that they were out too.

"This is the corner where they dragged her off," Grace explained, pointing to the spot. "Let's see where this street leads us then," Clare squeaked.

After that the friends ran around the corner only to stop dead in their tracks... Within five miles the street came to a dead end. Then there was a huge gruegue sitting on a hill.

The lights were on inside and surrounding the rather creepy look building, was nothing but green grass. Lighting Bugs lit up ans danced in it.

"You don't think... That they took them in there do you?" Alli questioned.

"I have a feeling that they might've," Grace replied. "Come on we're going in!"

"No! Wait!" Clare said, jumping in front of Grace. "Even if this is where they are, how do we know that they don't have a weapon of some sort?"

"I think we've just gotta take our chances here!" Imogen chimed in.

"Yeah," Becky agreed.

"Besides we're strong!" Drew smirked.

"Okay, okay! Let's go," Grace said.

Then the group of friends quietly snuck up on the building. Once they got to the doors which were open, letting in the fresh air they listened beside them.

"Yep. No one is gonna find us here!"

"That's Zoe!" Zig snarled. "The are in there!"

"Well then... Let's give them the surprise of a life time. Ready? In three..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The friends. raced into the garage, taking the other group by surprise.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUH!?" Grace snapped, lunging for Zoe.

"MAYA! WHERE IS M-" Zig stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw Maya's dead body, he also saw how her skin had been sliced, her eyes had been removed, and how her fingers and thumbs had been cut off.

"NO! NO!" Zig screamed, catching everyone's atteion.

"THEY KILLED MAYA!"

"More like I killed Maya! And Jack cut off her fingers and thumbs! Oh also, Grace. Jack raped Frankie," Zoe said, grinning from ear to ear.

"THAT'S IT!" Imogen snarled, charging towards Jack.

Becky joined Imogen in the fight. After all two had a better chance of taking one down... Then just one.

"YOU'RE SICK!" Grace yelled, pining Zoe down to the floor.

"Indeed," Zoe laughed.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Grace screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Zig added in, coming over towards Zoe and Grace, with Tiny following him. While the others cornered the rest of Zoe and Jack's friends.

"How dare I? Oh please! I enjoyed killing Matlin!" Zoe giggled.

"SOMEONE! CALL THE POLICE! WE NEED THEM HERE!" Grace yelled out.

Clare darted out of the building at Grace's demand and took her phone out. She called the police, before going back in and helped Alli back Lola into a corner, as the others did the same with Zoe and Jack's other friends.

Frankie watched as the conteration went on, but hoped that nothing bad would happen.

And nothing really did happen. There were ice cold stares, but the police finally arrived and took things from there.

Zoe and Jack were the only ones arrested. Due to Zoe killing Maya, and Jack being the one to rape Frankie and did harm Maya by cutting off her fingers and thumbs.

Frankie was broken free from the chains and finally was able to put her underwear and pants back on. Grace gave her the hug of a lifetime. "I'm never letting go," Grace whispered.

"I don't ever want you to," Frankie replied, hugging Grace back.

Frankie's family arrived at the scene a few minutes later. They thanked Grace and the rest of Frankie's friends for helping.

"You are really good for our daughter," Frankie's mom said, smiling at Grace.

"Thank you," Grace responded.

"No thank you," Frankie's dad said, stepping forward. "Thanks to you she's found love and protection,"

Grace blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Well we did lose a friend..." Frankie sighed, glancing over towards the others who were currently joined in a hug, sobbing due to Maya's death.

"I-I'm gonna miss her..." Frankie managed to choke out, as tears began to stream down her face.

"Me too," Grace responded, as tears also slipped from her eyes.

Maya's mom soon drove up to the building, along with the parents of the others.

"Oh there's my parents," Grace said, seeing her mom and dad racing over.

"GRACE!" They cheered in unison, happy to see their daughter was unharmed.

"Mom, Dad!" Grace squeaked, running to them for a hug.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Jewel said.

"Yep!" Willam agreed.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Grace said, as they broke the tight embrace. "Well physically fine... Not emotionally,"

"We heard that someone died here," Willam responded.

"She was a real close friend," Grace replied.

"Aw, Hun," Jewel said. "I'm so sorry,"

"It'll be alright..." Grace sighed, thinking about how they'd fend without Maya. It would be hard, but they'd find a way...

* * *

Later that night Frankie was taken to the hospital. She was treated for her injuries, and was checked over with a rape kit.

Frankie had to stay in the hospital for a three days, but after that she was given the okay to go back to school.

* * *

Classes soon ended for the year. Prom was held. So was graduation. Then as the summer began it was time for Maya's funeral.

The friends were all in attendance. They looked over Maya's grave after everyone else had left.

"Bye, Maya. We'll miss you," Frankie chirped.

"Yeah, Matlin. You were like my little sister," Grace said, wishing that she could've had a chance to have said that her.

"Love you sis," Zig added. "Forever,"

"Love you, Maya!" Everyone said in unison.

Then the friends left the graveyard and went on to their homes.

Some would be going off to college that next year, some would be staying and going back to Degrassi for a few more years. Soon after the funeral Clare had her baby. Eli and Clare were now proud parents. And they named their son Adam.

Frankie took counseling during break to deal with what had taken place, and went to court for the trails of Maya's murder, and being raped.

Zoe and Jack were found guilty of what they had done, and were sentenced to life in prison.

And when the next school year began, Grace and Frankie walked up the steps together holding hands.

"Ready for another year at Degrassi?" Grace questioned.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Frankie responded. The two girls shared a kiss and then went into school together.

"Oh and Frankie?" Grace added in question.

"Yeah?" Frankie asked in reply.

"I was wondering if..." Grace asked, as she gulped upon seeing Tiny, and Zig nodding at her with approval and smiles on their faces.

"Huh?" Frankie asked, looking at Grace with confusion.

"I know we're both still real young. You're just starting grade 10 and I'm starting grade 11, but... Will you marry me?" Grace finally managed to ask, as she got down on one knee and took out a black box, that when Grace opened revealed a silver engagement ring with a diamond in the middle.

"YES GRACE! YES!" Frankie yelled in a cheerful tone.

Grace grinned as she took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Frankie's ring finger.

"Congrats!" Zig and Tiny cheered in unison.

"Thanks, guys," Grace and Frankie responded together.

"Now come on let's get going," Zig said. "New classes to find!"

"Yeah. Yeah," Tiny smirked.

Then the four friends walked along through Degrassi to find their first hour class of the new school year.

-The End-


End file.
